Characters
'Characters' [[Wheelchair Guy|'Wheelchair Guy']] Main article: Wheelchair Guy Controls ' *'Up - Accelerate *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean backwards' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise' *'Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise' *'Space - Enable rocket' Controls After Ejecting *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Shift - Raise one arm and one leg' *'Ctrl - Raise other arm and leg' *'Space - Grab' ---- 'Segway Guy ' Main article: Segway Guy' ' Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean backwards' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Shift - Straighten Legs Up' *'Ctrl - Bend Legs Down' *'Space - Jump' Controls After Ejecting *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head ' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands ' *'Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms.' *'Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms.' ---- 'Irresponsible Dad + Timmy' Main article: Irresponsible Dad Controls ' *'Up - Accelerate *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Shift - Eject Dad' *'Ctrl - Eject child' *'Space - Brake' *'C - Change camera to view child' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' _________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Effective Shopper|'Effective Shopper']] Main article: Effective Shopper Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Space - Jump' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' *'Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms.' *'Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms.' _________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Moped Couple' Main article: Moped Couple' ' Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject husband (Tapping Z will keep the wife grabbing him)' *'Shift - Eject wife' *'Space - Speed boost' *'Ctrl - Brake' *'C - Change view to woman' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' _________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Lawnmower Man' Main article: Lawnmower Man On May 20th, 2011, Lawnmower Man was added to Happy Wheels in version 1.40. He was very glitchy, but many bugs were fixed as of version 1.41 Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Space - Jump' *'Ctrl - ' *'Shift -' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' *'Ctrl - (Ctrl does nothing....)' *'Shift - Move arms, Lift one leg.' Special Abilities *'Bottom of mower cuts up NPC's and character. Move's non-fixed objects about. (Sparks appear when blades collide with fixed objects)' *'*Improved* Jumping' 'Mysterious new character' On May 21, 2011, version 1.41 was released, containing bug fixes for Lawnmower Man and a few minor features. Among them was also a new NPC, whom Jim gave no info on. Jim later admitted in the forums, just like he did with Lawnmower Man, that this NPC was not intended to be included, and he was later removed.Judging from his satchel and colors, he is may be a mailman. Forum members have suggested that he was attacked by a dog, causing his clothes to be torn off.